cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Ride
]] "Cross Ride" (クロスライド Kurosu Raido) is an official term introduced in Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades which refers to the act of riding a grade 3 unit on top of another grade 3 unit which is referenced in that new unit's text. Currently, there two types of form to classify a card to be Cross Ride from another. *'Classic:' It has a continuous ability to get Power+2000 during both players' turns, as long as their previous incarnation is present in the soul. Its other unique ability is independent of meeting the previous condition. *'G Era:' Introduced in G Extra Booster 1: Cosmic Roar, and also known unofficially as "Neo Cross Ride" and "Cross Ride G". These cards no longer have the ability to get Power+2000 by having the previous incarnation in the soul. Instead, they have two characteristic abilities; the main one requires their previous incarnation in the soul, either to gain a bonus or to be able to activate their ability; the other (usable in more zones, not only in vanguard) allows somehow to get faster their original incarnation in the soul, which includes by riding themselves, moving the unit to (VC), putting a card into the soul for a cost or effect, and so on. With the release of Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons, Cross Ride units have Lord as a restriction instead of Power-2000 when there exist a unit outside of its respective clan. When Clan Fight rules were implemented, starting with Fighters Collection 2014 all negative restrictions ceased to exist. Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings introduced the concept of having a Cross Ride for a Break Ride card, the first of which was Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse". This type was called a "Crossbreak Ride" (クロスブレイク ライド Kurosubureiku Raido) by the anime. List of Cards Trivia *Cross Ride is a term that was originally used in the anime with no mention of it in canon TCG material. However, since then it has been introduced as a term in the official rulebook. A special feature of potential Cross Ride units may contain two different same-grade units that share similar archetype, graphic design and naming conventions, although this is not a guaranteed feature. *The first two Cross Ride units, Dragonic Overlord the End and Phantom Blaster Overlord, are currently the only Cross Rides that can use Persona Blast. **With the release of the Break Ride version of Dragonic Overlord, the End is the first Cross Break Ride without a Limit Break, followed by Phantom Blaster Dragon. **Also, the release of Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster signifies the first Legion Leader to have its own Cross Ride version, riding over Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon, another Legion Leader, and whose Legion Mate is the upgrade of the former. *Narukami is the first clan to feature Cross Break Ride, and also feature its first Legion-style counterpart as well. *Genesis is the first clan to feature Cross Break Ride with an Ultimate Break Unit: Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr, which also signifies the first clan with two Cross Ride forms not to include any "Яeverse" forms at all. *Nova Grappler currently has 5 Cross Ride units (two Crossbreak Ride units going to the same unit), currently making it the clan that has the most Cross Ride units. *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha, Beast Deity, Ethics Buster, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier and both forms of Dragonic Overlord and Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom all have two Cross Ride forms, including a "Яeverse" form given to them by Link Joker. *A Ride Chain also can include Cross Ride. These include Shangri-La Star, Coral, Galaxy Blaukluger and Phantom Blaster Overlord for example. *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser is the first Cross Ride without a negative effect to be released. Category:Riding Act Category:Card mechanics